Deux princes dans la nuit
by Misa-or-Pigloo
Summary: Ils sont les sex-symbol de leur école les femmes soupirent à leur approche ils sont les plus grands fantasmes de Poudlard et ils sont en couple ! Venez voir l'histoire de ce couple 100% Yaoi XD


**Deux princes dans la nuit.**

Harry Potter, beau brun ténébreux appelé le survivant, 50% des filles de Poudlard craquent pour lui et pour leur plus grand bonheur il est célibataire et chacune tente sa chance jour après jour pour essuyer un redoutable échec. Intelligent et préfet en chef que demander de plus ? Être sa petite amie on sait !

Drago Malefoy, sublime apollon blond, prétentieux mais tellement bien foutu qu'on lui pardonne c'est à lui que reviens les 50% des filles restant et comme dans le cas du prince Gryffondor notre Serpentard préféré reste célibataire en renvoyant les filles les une après les autres avec sa délicatesse bien à lui. Préfet en chef et sorcier le plus doué de son époque, mais que demande le peuple ? Une nuit avec lui on est au courant !

Harry a toujours été passionné par les cours qu'il suit à Poudlard mais là non rein à faire transformé une souris en serpent ne l'intéresse pas des masses. Paresseusement, il tourne sa baguette sur elle-même, décidément ce cours ne l'intéresse vraiment pas au point que même McGonagall le remarque .

« Monsieur Potter si mon cours vous fait autant soupirer et rêver je vous prie d'aller dehors.

- C'est une exclusion ?

- Tout dépend du comportement que vous allez adopté.

- Ok alors je suis viré, au revoir professeur. »

Il sortit en jetant un regard en biais dans la file des serpentards, et quelques filles gloussèrent à son passage. Mais il était satisfait il avait capté le regard gris métallique qu'il recherchait. Machinalement, il attendit dos au mur, et compta, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... Le prince des serpentards sortit.

« 5 secondes après moi bravo tu as battu ton record de la dernière fois et qu'est ce que tu as prétexté cette fois-ci ?

- Une envie urgentissime d'aller au toilette sous peine de vomir en classe, bête mais efficace.

- Effectivement, ils vont finir par finir ça suspect qu'on sorte l'un après l'autre... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de déblatérer davantage, le beau blond était déjà contre lui et explorait de sa langue chaque recoin de sa bouche, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire aussi mais il s'écarta avant quand même.

« Dray, arrête on pourrait nous voir.

- Mais Harry … tu as déjà dit ça hier avant hier il y a trois jours et encore avant aussi.

- Dray, si les gens le découvre nous n'aurons plus aucune intimité et tout ces moments clandestins sont plus excitant que si tout Poudlard était au courant »

Drago fit la moue mais embrassa fougueusement malgré tout son petit ami. Il se détacha à regret de Harry et tous deux partir au son de la sonnerie vers la grande salle. Drago fit un dernier sourire au ténébreux puis partit rejoindre ses deux idiots d'acolytes qui l'attendait dans la salle. Harry rentra dans la salle complètement plongé dans ses pensées obscènes qui le mettait en scène avec son blondinet favori. Il était dans un état second tel qu'il sursauta à l'arrivée d'Hedwige qui lui apportait son courrier. Une lettre officiel de Poudlard était glissé parmi les autres, il la décacheta rapidement

et parcouru son contenu des yeux.

_Cher Monsieur Potter, _

_Nous vous informons qu'une série de ronde sera à effectuer très prochainement dont une ce soir, elles se feront en équipe avec votre acolyte masculin, Mr Malefoy, afin d'éviter tout problème avec une des préfètes. Votre point de rencontre sera devant la bibliothèque, vous ratisserez le quatrième et cinquième étage._

_Cordialement, votre directeur._

Harry retenait un sourire et leva les yeux vers la table des serpentards, son cher et tendre devait avoir déjà lu la lettre car il le regardait avec insistance et lisait dans ces yeux la même chose qu'il ressentait : l'impatience de se retrouver ce soir. L'après-midi n'en fut que plus longue avec l'attente tant désirée des retrouvailles. Il gigotait et remuait ne tenait plus en place et mentait ouvertement à ses amis quand ils lui demandaient si ça ne l'agaçait pas trop ces rondes. Heureusement que même si tout nous paraît rallonge, le temps passe tout de même et le soir arriva. Harry monta rapidement à la tour des Gryffondors laissa ses affaires parterre et redescenda précipitamment ne voulant surtout pas être en retard à sa ronde, il ne tenait pas perdre une seconde de temps qu'il pourrait passer avec son cher et tendre. Il marcha vite et d'un pas vif se guidant parfaitement dans ses couloirs qu'il connaissait par coeur. Il tourna à un angle et se heurta … au beau prince vert et argenté.

- Oh tu es enfin arrivé mon Élu.

- Je t'ai pas trop fait attendre j'espère ? S'il te plait Dray arrête ce stupide jeu de mot, déjà que les journaux m'appelle comme ça, tu vas pas t'y mettre !

- Je viens tout juste d'arriver, alors tu veux que je t'appelle comment ?

- Harry c'est pas mal non ?

- Embrasse moi au lieu de dire des bêtises.

- Avec plaisir.

Le brun s'exécuta avec ravissement en l'embrassant goulument, mais rapidement Drago se faufila jusqu'au coup de Harry embrassant et suçotant chaque parcelle de peau remontant doucement jusqu'au lobe de son oreille pendant que le gryffondor déboutonnait fébrilement sa chemise. Harry adorait ce moment, il pouvait se délecter de la perfection de son fabuleux amant voir son torse parfaitement musclé mais fin, élancé et pâle. Drago se baissa et embrassa sa clavicule, ses pectoraux titilla les tétons du brun qui se mordit la lèvre. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant à demi nu sans chemise, et au moment où Drago allait se jeter sur son amant, ils entendirent tout les deux un bruit. Sur le qui-vive, ils se glissèrent derrière une immense tapisserie murale et ils virent à leur plus grand étonnement Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue en train de se peloter.

« Ooh Severus arrête je t'en prie ou emmène moi ailleurs.

- Non ma Minny j'en ai envie là tout de suite maintenant dans ce couloir, et qu'importe les circonstances.

- Huumm non Sev les préfets ne vont pas tarder à arriver, noon arrête ne met pas tes mains là s'il te plaît Sev.

- Bon d'accord Minny je te l'accorde mais alors je veux que ce soir tu hurles mon nom à n'en plus finir.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de chantage pour obtenir cela mon adorable serpent. »

Harry et Drago se contenaient tant bien que mal et d'un coup ils retrouvèrent très vite leur sérieux à la vue de leurs deux professeurs en sous vêtements. Et fort heureusement pour eux, ils partirent très vite avec les gloussements de McGonagall. Ils se regardèrent et se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient été interrompus. Aussitôt, Harry lui sauta dessus et finit de déshabiller le blondinet qui fit de même avec lui. Le beau brun embrassait chaque partie de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre sur le torse de son amoureux tandis que le blond masturbait son amant. Harry descendait toujours un peu plus bas sur le corps de son chéri et finit par atteindre le sexe dur et tendu, il enroulait sa langue autour et jouait avec autant d'aisance que si c'était une langue. Et bientôt l'entre-jambe de son Dray était complètement dans sa bouche il allait et venait, il savait quoi faire pour exciter Drago au plus haut point. Il continuait mais le blond gémissant décida qu'il était temps d'inverser les rôles, il culbuta le brun et précautionneusement il pénétra son amant vaillant à ne pas lui faire de mal. Ils jouirent ensemble, et épuisés ils profitèrent pleinement de leur orgasme, et s'assoupirent tout les deux les bras l'un dans l'autre. Il était dans les alentours de minuit quand ils se réveillèrent.

« Alors tu vois maintenant pourquoi je préfère que notre relation ne sois pas révélée au grand jour ?

- Si je répond non on repasse une nuit comme celle-ci ?, lui demanda Drago le sourire aux lèvres, bon sérieusement oui maintenant je comprends c'est beaucoup plus agréable d'avoir notre intimité et d'être de princes dissimuler par la nuit. »

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'ils s'embrassèrent, tout simplement heureux d'être ensemble, et retournèrent à leurs dortoirs respectifs se délectant à l'avance de leur futur ronde.

_**Fin**_

**Voilà c'est la fin de ce petit Harry/Drago, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. D'habitude j'aime pas les Yaoi ( histoire homosexuel pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le terme) quand je connais la version original mais là je voulais faire plaisir à une amie. SPÉCIALE DÉICACE À KURENAI !!! bon bisous à vous les gens qui me liront et je vous attend j'espère à Derrière les miroirs ma prochaine fiction dont le résumé est dans le dernier chapitre de Leur histoire . Après ce résumé très clair je vous laisse ! **

**Bisous, Misa-or-Pigloo**


End file.
